dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 148
Episode 148 '(''The Peasants Zone) 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It features the first appearance of The Vigilant Christian as a guest. Yes this really happened. TVC is now officially not a pussy-ass coward. Prev: Episode 147 Next: Episode 149 Highlights * Featured Video: Some weird Illuminati video * The first episode that features the Vigilant Christian as a guest. * Paul's Ego uses a Scottish Impression to respond to Mario's No True Scotsman fallacy - 0:24:23 * Paul's Ego and TJ obliterating Mario's asshole (with insults) - 1:36:53 * Jim A picking bones with Mario. * G Man got an erection from meeting Mario and vigorously masturbated to him when the show was over. Videos Played # Vigilant Christian: The Vigilant Christian Vs The Amazing Atheist Round 1 # POKEMON POWER # Brett Keane: AMAZING ATHEIST & THE DRUNKEN PEASANTS ARE CHICKEN !!! # Evan Lefavor: The Truth About The AntiChrist - Illuminati Plot To Frame The Father of Jesus Christ # What does freedom mean when we are obedient to God? # Little children in HELL # Right Wing Watch: Gay Rights Endgame An Asexual Humanoid Start of the Show The Drunken Peasants started the episode by having a conversation with the Vigilant Christian Mario about his world views and religious beliefs. They later got Paul's Ego to join into the show. Mario and the peasants then watched a Vigilant Christian video criticizing TJ. Subsequently, Mario and the peasants argued some more. Middle of the show The Chrigilant Vistian and the peasants watched a video about how Pokemon is satanic. Mario agreed and then talked about his experience watching Dragon Ball Z. Then, Brett Keane calls TJ a coward for not debating Cunt Hovind and also for rejecting Hovind's ludicrous stipulations and requirements. This initiated a huge fucking argument between TJ and Mario. Jim Ass then came on the show and accused Mario of being an Illuminati supporter. Mario deflected all of Jim's questions and called Jim a troll to cover up his allegiance. The peasants was about to play a video on how Vegan Gains lied about his veganism, but quickly shut it off and skipped it, having realized that it was just nonsensical garbage. Then, Evan Lefavor explains how he's the biological father of Jesus Christ. Mario was reluctant to accept Evan's brilliant teaching, because he is a vapid imbecile. Then, a cowboy talks about personal freedoms under obedience to God and compares freewill to music. End of the Show Mario and the peasants reviewed a video of an old man talking about children going to hell. Then, Alex Jones talks about gay marriage and shit. They then invited G Man onto the show. He fan-girled over Mario so hard that G Man's city flooded due to his wetness. This eventually led G Man to schedule a debate with TJ, and getting Mario on ''Uh Preaching to the Choir Ministries. ''G Man became a member of the Godly Bros. FInally, they ended the show after shilling their shirts Quotes * ''"There was sex magic rituals, Satanic rituals going on underneath the Catholic Church basements and stuff." - The Vigilant Christian explaining why Catholics are evil. * "Jesus himself committed a fallacy and you're perpetuating the fallacy in your own belief system!" - Paul explaining to Mario about how he and Jesus committed the same No True Scotsman fallacy * "All Christians have supernatural abilities" - Mario's blatant Bullshit. * "Do you want me to try and shove it (his beliefs and arguments) down your throat? Like no. I'm here to just present it" - Mario ** "Shove what down what my throat now? What are we doing? Yeah alright, maybe after the show, we'll see" - TJ's response when he thought he was going to give Mario a blowjob * "I know you're having lunch with Jay-Z, and Lebron James, and credit card debt."- Jim Ass to Mario * "That's your world view." - The Vigilant Christian's response to everything throughout the entire show. Trivia *Mario claims that humans either have the choice to do God's thing, or your own thing (which is actually Satan's thing). No matter what, you're still a slave, but you have to be a slave for God which really doesn't count as being a slave because of heaven and how God is perfect and shit, according to Mario's convoluted arbitrary viewpoint. Perfectly legitimate. *According to Mario, there is a set age for judgment and eternal damnation. Only God really knows what this set age is. *Mario does not understand the No True Scotsman Fallacy and quickly changed the subject when Paul tried to discuss it. *Mario knows how to go into filibuster tantrums just like Ryan Wiley, NephilimFree and Alex Jones. *Mario may be Porky Pig because he repeats the same damn thing over and over. *Mario revealed that he has multiple yoga and new-age tattoos during the start of the show, which according to Leviticus 19:28 means that he's pretty much just wasting his time and is damned to hell anyway. *Turns out Mario was drawn to Christianity by conspiracy theorists like Alex Jones. Shocking, we know. *Because of some bullshit content ID, the DP wasn't able to monetize their popular video. Disclaimer Offended? -> Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Episodes featuring Jim Ass Category:Episodes featuring Guests